Besos de Sangre
by Sthefynice
Summary: Se encontraba completamente perdido en esta nueva realidad. Un alma desolada con una creciente necesidad, en búsqueda de alguien en quién pudiera confiar, en quién pudiera entregarse al vacío incluso estando con sus ojos cerrados. Por desgracia o fortuna, ése alguien estaba más cerca de lo que en realidad aparentaba. [Vampire!AU, Young!Tony, Slash]
1. Prólogo: Despertar

**Besos de Sangre**

 **Sinopsis:** Se encontraba completamente perdido en esta nueva realidad. Un alma desolada con una creciente necesidad, en búsqueda de alguien en quién pudiera confiar, en quién pudiera entregarse al vacío incluso estando con sus ojos cerrados. Por desgracia o fortuna, ése alguien estaba más cerca de lo que en realidad aparentaba. [Vampire!AU, Young!Tony, Slash]

 **Disclaimer:** _Spider-_ _Man:_ _Homecoming_ , _Iron Man_ y _The Avengers_ no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee, gracias. Yo sólo me divierto imaginando cosas gays y hermosas de mis ships.

 **ADVERTENCIAS :** Starker. Por lo que el Slash en mis historias, está 100% asegurado ;P Universo Alterno, Creature!Fic. Young!Tony.

 **Notas de Sthefy:** Si estás leyendo esto, significa que inexplicablemente pude alcanzar una de mis primeras metas que me tracé este año como escritora: llegar a los primeros cien seguidores en Wattpad.  
La semana pasada, en mi muro de Facebook comenté medio en broma que si llegaba a ese número de seguidores, al menos por este mes, entonces con todo gusto adelantaría la fecha para la publicación de esta historia, de éste prólogo.

Y pues, aquí está con nosotros. Es el primer AU Starker que estoy escribiendo, de hecho... es el primer AU de Vampiros que escribo, así que ando muy emocionada y no lo niego, un poco nerviosa también, je.

En fin, espero que le den una oportunidad. Principalmente esta idea tomó forma apenas vi el fanart que pueden apreciar en mi portada, imaginándome las posibilidades (L)

* * *

 **I**

Oscuridad.

En su mente todo era un abismo de completa oscuridad e incertidumbre. No lograba ubicarse a sí mismo, la respiración le fallaba y bastante trabajo le costaba identificar su propio tiempo y espacio, su realidad. Sentía como si se estuviese muriendo por dentro, había instantes en donde cada extremidad comenzaba a fallarle y una profunda necesidad de vomitar más de una vez se le había cruzado por su mente, luego de haber expulsado una cantidad alarmante de sangre y fluidos corporales lejos de su cuerpo, alarmándole, paralizándole.

Diversas emociones desfilaron por el sudoroso rostro de Peter Parker, un joven de dieciséis años que cursaba ya su último año de educación secundaria. Un joven huérfano desde sus primeros y tiernos 6 años edad, nacido del fruto de un amor intenso, leal, cargado de promesas. Por mucho que intentara negarlo, gracias al legado de su familia, gracias a como él ha sido desde que podía recordar, su futuro estaba marcado de interesantes promesas.

No obstante, ¿qué pasaría si su proceso y las altas probabilidades de éxito se detuvieran en el instante en que él mismo dejara de ser... de ser _él_?

Un intenso estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, y sólo pudo responder con un grito ahogado, llegando de esa manera a que abriera finalmente sus ojos por completo, topándose con más oscuridad. Oscuridad que a medias logró tranquilizarle una vez supo finalmente en donde se encontraba. Peter abrió sus labios, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones, sus temblores, sentía a sus sentidos embotarse; un fuerte pitido comenzaba a chirriar de manera seria en su mente, quebrando sus nervios. Sentía también sus manos adormiladas y por ende, trató de mover sus dedos lentamente, como si de un pianista se tratara, ensayando fugazmente para otra más de sus presentaciones.

Sus ojos revolotearon por toda la habitación, sintiéndose seguro al encontrarse en su recámara, desordenada, así tal cual como la había dejado esta misma mañana, tranquilizándose por el hecho de que aparentemente, ninguna cosa estaba fuera de su lugar. Perfecto, se dijo a sí mismo, al menos había un orden concreto en algo a comparación de todo el desastre que en su mente le acusaba de manera vívida.

Recuerdos de triunfo, pero también de dolorosos fracasos. Recuerdos de las personas valiosas que le rodeaban, pero también de todos aquellos a quienes por obra del destino o gracias a él mismo, ya no estaban a su lado. Pues los había perdido. Sí, Peter tenía la inexplicable tendencia de perder a quiénes más amaba, a cada uno de ellos, sin excepción.

Demonios, si de por sí los únicos parientes que vivos que tenía eran sus tíos...

Al ser consciente por enésima vez de esta realidad, no comprendió el motivo por el cual esta vez las lágrimas le visitaban. Una intensa necesidad de desahogo y de romper todo cuánto estuviera a su paso, le asustó profundamente. Sus manos le temblaban, y aun estando recostado de lado en su cama, abrazando sus piernas en búsqueda de un inexplicable consuelo, se sintió más solo que nunca. Su mente no dejaba de atormentarle con la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento todos, en su escuela, en su comunidad, llegaran a olvidarle, a pasar de él, a terminar de ignorar por completo su existencia.

Ante esto, movió su cabeza a un lado, de manera brusca. Notando como la luz de luna era la única compañera que en estos momentos presenciaba. Era el único resquicio de iluminación que visitaba su ventana, completamente abierta, pudiendo ver como una ráfaga de viento helado impulsaba un poco a que sus cortinas danzaran, y Peter afianzó el agarre de sus piernas, llegando al punto de lastimarse a sí mismo por su causa.

Voluntariamente, dejó de pensar, de ser consciente. Permitió a su imaginación volar, perdiéndose entre el infinito mundo de posibilidades que había representado cada acción que había ocurrido en el ayer, en el pasado.

Vagamente escuchó algunos toques insistentes en su puerta: era tía May, llamándole a comer. Pero Peter no dijo ni una palabra, no tenía hambre alguna, no tenía ánimos de nada y así se lo quería hacer saber, pero de sus labios ningún atisbo de palabra emanó en ellos.

Con vacilación, tía May entró a su habitación, para ver qué pasaba. Intentaba controlar la preocupación en su rostro al ver un poco gracias a la luz del pasillo, el estado deplorable en el que su sobrino se encontraba. May dio muestras de buscar el interruptor de luz, pero Peter le frenó, sorprendiéndoles a ambos de la brusquedad en su tono de voz con el que había dado la orden.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó ella, desconociendo a su sobrino por un segundo.

 _No_ , quiso decirle en respuesta. _No me_ _siento_ _bien_ _en_ _lo_ _absoluto_ _._

 _Me_ _siento_ _..._ _vacío_ _._

Intentó como pudo de negar sin palabras, meneando la cabeza. Y May, aún parada en el umbral de la puerta, tomó esto como una invitación para acercarse, no soportando ni un segundo más la preocupación en su pecho. Era muy tarde, más de las once de la noche, y su Ben seguía sin aparecerse desde que salió a llevar a Peter a la escuela esta mañana. Ambos, tío y sobrino, habían tenido una fuerte discusión acerca de su futuro, un tema que era de por sí delicado para tratar con Peter, que más que ser sobrino, desde hacía muchos años que ambos le querían y lo protegían de manera protectora, como si fuese su primer y único hijo.

—Estás muy... frío. —Notó ella, una vez puso su delicada y femenina palma en su frente.

Él no dijo nada en respuesta, enfocando su mirada en el rostro de su tía, siendo consciente de que literalmente, podía contar cada pulsación emitida de su corazón.

 _Bum bum._

 _Bum bum._

Y el ritmo seguía y seguía. Pero esta vez, de una manera rápida.

Aquello comenzaba a asustarle.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Graznó él, sorprendiéndose de lo ronca que tenía su voz. Sintiendo su garganta muy reseca, dándose cuenta de que la pequeña luz amarilla del pasillo le comenzaba a molestar seriamente la vista.

Ella se apartó un poco de él, evaluándole con la mirada.

—Estás enfermo, eso debe ser. Un resfriado, te prepararé algo caliente.

—No tengo hambre... —Pero aquello sólo hizo que su tía llevara su dedo índice a sus labios en una clara expresión de que no dijera más nada, porque de igual manera le iba a preparar lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

A Peter no le extrañó, por supuesto. En ocasiones, era caso perdido el intentar debatir algo con otra persona que no estaba dispuesta por nada del mundo a cambiar su opinión sobre cualquier cosa, por más mínima que fuera. Y cada vez que defendía alguna de sus creencias, como último recurso ante la falta de argumento de la otra persona, le negaban su derecho a expresarse.

Con un último intercambio de palabras, su tía se fue, y Peter sólo pudo respirar tranquilo una vez la puerta de su habitación estaba nuevamente cerrada. Físicamente, se sentía cómodo recostado, así tal cual se había encontrado desde que había abierto sus ojos. No obstante, le preocupaba el hecho de que algunas partes de su memoria del día de hoy estuviesen de alguna manera... como _bloqueadas_. Recordaba perfectamente el transcurso del día de hoy, pero luego de haber salido de clases, cada vez que intentaba evocar lo ocurrido para caer en cuenta de cómo fue que regresó a casa, a su habitación, era como si algo fuerte e inexplicable se lo impidiera, y Peter rápidamente comenzó a odiar la sensación.

Observó cómo su teléfono vibraba insistentemente en su buró, molestándole en sobre manera el sonidito que aquello ocasionaba. Lo agarró con fuerza y levantó la tapa, tenía nueve mensajes y cuatro llamadas, dos de ellas pertenecían a sus mejores amigos, una por cada uno de ellos, y el resto de ellas... Santo Dios, apenas registró el número en su memoria, su corazón retumbó con fuerza y ante esto, sentía a sus oídos taparse. Su mano derecha comenzó a fallarle al ver como el nombre de quién pensaba constantemente, aparecía en la pantalla.

 _Tony Stark._

Peter cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y con la misma fuerte emoción, lanzó el teléfono al otro lado de su habitación, no importándole si éste se terminaba de romper o no. Se sentía desdichado, sumamente fatal, al recordar de improviso como le había fallado. Sentía su cara inundarse de suma vergüenza, de melancolía.

 _¿Cómo pudo haber dejado plantado a la persona más importante para él?_

Seguramente era eso, Tony reclamándole por su desaparición, por haberle fallado.

Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que le había costado para ganarse de manera limpia la amistad de Tony, tener la oportunidad de conocerle al menos un poquito más de lo que la mayoría presumía, conocerle _realmente_. No divulgando sus secretos como trapitos al sol, como si cualquier persona con mucho dinero le pagara por ello, en búsqueda constante de algún punto débil sobre el primogénito de Howard Stark, futuro heredero al trono del emporio que ha sido construido, manteniéndose y cobrando cada vez más fuerza de generación en generación. No, Peter era mucho más que eso, y francamente no estaba interesado en Tony por sus millones, por su dinero. Sentía un profundo aprecio, una constante necesidad de cariño y lealtad hacia él, y sólo quería estar a su lado en todo momento, cada vez que le necesitara.

Lágrimas surcaron el rostro de Peter al darse cuenta de su error, se imaginaba lo decepcionado que Tony estaría de él, por haber faltado hoy, ya que el chico parecía querer contarle algo importante, buscando algo de apoyo.

¿Y qué hizo él? Pues a saber. No lo recordaba a ciencia cierta.

Y eso definitivamente estaba destrozándole los nervios.

Peter no probó bocado alguno esa noche. Fue consciente de cómo May le dejó el caldo de pollo en la mesita de noche, retirándose no muy convencida, deseándole así las buenas noches. Ante esto, Peter no respondió. Las palabras no le llegaban a su mente, la angustia e incertidumbre golpeaba todo su ser. De manera lejana fue consciente de no estar parpadeando, de no sentir su vista borrosa gracias a esto, de encontrarse incluso, parpadeando a voluntad, porque sabía que así debía hacerlo, pero no porque realmente lo necesitara.

Algo andaba mal. Muy mal con él, y Peter sentía un miedo enorme de averiguarlo, porque intuía que nada bueno de esto podía llegar a ser.

Se encontró a sí mismo soñando despierto, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos más felices e inolvidables. Recordando con fuerza el rostro de sus padres, el cariño y orgullo pintado en sus facciones, sus pequeños logros. Trataba de darse fuerzas, de darse ánimos, algún ancla del cual sostenerse por si las cosas empeoraban. Porque su sentido pesimista así se lo dictaba, y apenas sus ojos vieran la luz del sol, marcando así el comienzo de un nuevo día, juró levantarse de esa cama, juró sacudirse su sentido patético intento de esconderse, para enfrentar lo que sea que estaba viviendo justo ahora.

Se preguntó cuándo Morfeo le visitaría. Anhelaba despejar su mente, que su inconsciencia le poseyera, dándole la bienvenida al mundo de los sueños, aquél mundo en donde cualquier improbabilidad y locura era bienvenida, porque justamente aquél mundo carecía por completo de reglas, desafiando toda lógica, moral y razón.

Peter anhelaba ahora más que nunca ese mundo. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, como si fuesen meros segundos para él, la desesperación logró abrirse a pasos agigantados dentro de su ser. Y cuando el reloj marcó las 6:30 de la mañana, comenzó a sonar el despertador, el habitual instrumento del que había estado más que acostumbrado a ser el único que le sacara de aquél mundo de sueños, aquél mundo ausente que por primera vez en su vida, no logró visitar a tiempo.

Desde luego, no era la primera vez que se trasnochaba. Hubo varias noches en las que literalmente no podía dormir, a causa de trabajos escolares o de sus mismas preocupaciones, crisis emocionales. Sin embargo, recordaba que en cada una de ellas, por lo menos había cerrado sus ojos por veinte minutos, desconectándose brevemente de la realidad.

Pero aquí no. Por esta ocasión, no fue así.

Y lo peor de todo, era que a pesar de que estuviese emocionalmente agotado, sin muchas energías, él mismo sentía la ausencia de sueño en su organismo.

Se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de sus pensamientos, de cómo su mente le convencía que ya no le era necesario dormir, porque su cuerpo podía trabajar perfectamente sin aquella limitación.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron en su cuarto, iluminando por completo su ventana con una insistencia abismal, fue cuando Peter finalmente pudo reunir la fuerza necesaria para al menos poder sentarse en la cama. Sentía a sus ojos irritarse si se quedaba fijo mirando la luz solar, que daba de lleno en el suelo cerca de la ventana. Su cuerpo se relajó al saber que sólo el calor del sol se limitaría a esa zona, y no a toda la habitación, como desde siempre lo hacía.

Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, y por la curiosidad natural como futuro científico que poseía, quería hacer un pequeño experimento. Sabía que probablemente aquello era lo más estúpido que cruzara por su mente, pero no perdía nada, estaba solo y de hecho, había gastado cada explicación y teoría durante las pasadas horas.

Peter necesitaba respuestas, y pronto.

Se puso de pie, notando que traía puesta la misma ropa de ayer, sin haberse cambiado. Sentía como su cuerpo era apaleado, notando como parte de su ropa estaba toda sucia y demacrada, con algunos rasguños y jirones. Joder, ¿acaso se había metido en una pelea ayer, y le golpearon tan fuerte la cabeza? Eso probablemente explicaría el por qué no podía recordar mucho del día anterior, ¿verdad? Peter se encontró optimista ante esto.

Sin embargo, cuando tomó el valor de desplazarse hacia la ventana, de impulsar su cuerpo a que le pegara de lleno la luz solar, un grito de tormento salió de sus labios y entre lágrimas, regresó desesperadamente a la oscuridad segura de su habitación.

Fue ahí cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. La piel le picaba, le ardía, literalmente sintió estarse quemando bajo la condición natural de una de las estrellas más vitales de su mundo. Del mundo que desde siempre, había conocido y formado parte de él.

Hasta... ¿ _ahora_?

Peter se sentó en el piso, apoyando su espalda en el borde de la cama, aguantando con fuerza unas lágrimas que ya estaba comenzando a desconocer en su rostro. ¿Realmente era su rostro? Realmente... ¿era _él_?

Con cuidado, evaluó rápidamente los daños causados en su piel. Olía horrible, se sentía horrible, el humo emanando de sus antebrazos, recordando vívidamente como éstos comenzaron a chamuscarse como si fuesen mantequilla bajo la propia sartén, derritiéndose en cuestión de segundos.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Peter no se hubiese apartado a tiempo? ¿Se derretiría también? ¿Se evaporaría?

Aquello era tan absurdo y risible, que sin mucho ánimo carcajeó ante la situación. Sorprendiéndose también de lo vacía y fuera de lugar que se escuchaba su risa, en vez de tranquilizarle, terminó por derramar la gota de tolerancia en su vaso.

Peter gritó, lloró, destrozó todo cuanto estuvo a su paso en su habitación. Como fielmente quiso hacerlo apenas despertó el día anterior, el día en el que sintió perder el control de su vida, de sus decisiones.

No quiso ni asomarse al espejo porque ya bastante tuvo con el experimento que acababa de realizar, y ya se encontraba temeroso de perder el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo. Siempre fue una persona cálida, llena de bondad, llena de esperanza. Dichoso del poco amor y admiración de sus seres queridos, de sus amigos. Tímido, sí, pero muy en el fondo deseaba conocer personas que compartieran sus gustos, ampliar sus círculos de amistades, sentirse pleno y seguro de sus acciones, de lo que quería llegar a ser en la vida.

Peter Parker soñaba con varias cosas, algunas más locas e imprudentes que otras, pero nunca dejaba de soñar. Pese a todo lo malo ocurrido en su vida, nunca dejó en ningún momento de ver el lado bueno de las situaciones, de creer que cada persona por muy malvada que fuese en el exterior, en el fondo, una pizca de bondad se ocultara sobre su alma.

Peter Benjamin Parker siempre se aferró a la vida, a lo único que daba por sentado que era completamente suyo, para poder crear y mantener todo lo que tocaran sus manos.

Levantó su mirada al techo, con la cara contorsionada de rabia y dolor, una clase nueva de pensamientos comenzaron a visitarle en su mente y de inmediato comenzó a ignorarlos. Tratando de aferrarse a lo conocido, a su vida. Porque seguía vivo, ¿verdad?

Y si todo esto era un sueño, pues ya estaba creyendo que desde hace mucho había pasado su hora para despertar.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas, comenzó a desahogarse. Una vez que inició, ya no pudo parar.

¿Cómo fue que terminó así? ¿Aquello tendría solución? ¿Acaso había contraído una enfermedad extraña en la piel? ¿Debería contarle a May? ¿O mejor no debería contarle nada en absoluto?

Una parte de sí creía de manera determinada que ya no habría vuelta atrás, a lo que sea que estuviese pasando. Otra parte suya estaba dispuesta a creer que se estaba volviendo loco, que posiblemente todo esto sea alguna jodida broma, que a lo mejor se levantó con el pie izquierdo de la cama y que estaba imaginando (y creyendo) cosas que no son.

Con mucha reticencia, Peter volvió a comprobar lo del sol para comprobar aquella verdad.

Pasó lo mismo. Tuvo que retirar la mano casi al instante porque el calor y la sensación de quemazón era demasiada. Literalmente era eso, sentía a su piel quemarse.

Comenzó a caminar desesperadamente por su habitación, sintiendo la histeria saludarle con cruel satisfacción. Se estaba dando cuenta de su condición, algo recordaba con anterioridad del tema en diversos medios audiovisuales, pero de ser realmente así, pues ciertamente algunos síntomas conocidos no los tenía. No sentía ninguna sed sofocarle la garganta.

Y a medida que pensaba, con mucha confusión e incertidumbre de por medio, se dio cuenta que ya no sabría cómo hacer para... _vivir_.

Sentía que ya no podía confiar en más nadie, porque estaba consciente de que apenas abriera sus labios, le tacharían como loco. Y cuando su mente con insistencia le arrojaba la posibilidad de que alguien alguna vez le creyera, su sentido común le gritaba que corriera, porque posiblemente aquello podía representar peligro. Una especie de fin, a su... _condición_.

¿Pero Peter qué podía hacer? Era un niño.

Un adolescente bastante roto y jodido para su edad.

Estaba total y absolutamente, perdido.

No sabía qué otras opciones tenía, si es que llegara a tenerlas. Y supo que a partir de allí, su existencia tendría un rumbo completamente nuevo, desconocido, diferente. A Peter le inquietaba, sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que deseaba morir justo ahora. De aventurarse a lanzarse bajo el sol para comprobar una última cosa, de soportar el dolor para ver si con eso lograba despertarse finalmente de esa pesadilla.

Sin embargo, no pudo. No juntó valor para acercarse de nuevo hacia la ventana, hacia el sol para tal fin. Algo le estaba impidiendo a cometer ese terrible acto de imprudencia, y entonces no supo qué hacer. Como podría vivir a partir de ahora en adelante, si las reglas en su mundo cambiaban.

Y con un último pensamiento en su mente, dándose cuenta de lo sencillo que estaba resultando aborrecerse a sí mismo, sentenció, con mucho dolor:

 _Soy_ _un_ _monstruo_ _._


	2. Fuga

**Besos de Sangre**

 **Sinopsis:** Se encontraba completamente perdido en esta nueva realidad. Un alma desolada con una creciente necesidad en búsqueda de alguien en quién pudiera confiar, en quién pudiera entregarse al vacío incluso estando con sus ojos cerrados. Por desgracia o fortuna, ése alguien estaba más cerca de lo que en realidad aparentaba. [Vampire!AU, Young!Tony, Slash]

 **Disclaimer:** _Spider-Man:_ _Homecoming_ , _Iron Man_ y _The Avengers_ no son de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee, gracias. Yo sólo me divierto imaginando cosas gays y hermosas de mis ships.

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola! Espero estén bien. Aquí les comparto el primer capítulo, les comento: Sé que lo dije antes pero nunca está demás volver a aclarar, sta historia será un AU en distintas maneras, aunque en lo personal, no creo llevar el _OoC_ al extremo, al menos no sin justificarlo primero.

Por poner un ejemplo, aquí Tony tiene 19 años. Por ende, sólo le llevará tres años de diferencia a Peter (mis disculpas a los que esperaban un underage semi- AU, eso lo dejaré para otra historia xDD) ya que precisamente quería escribir de un Young!Tony y pues con la historia que he ido formando, el Underage lo veía innecesariamente forzado, por decirlo de una manera.

Y pues, agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo, el Starker es amor (L)

Como nota importante, la historia transcurre cronológicamente a mediados del 1997. Oh, sí.

* * *

 **Cap. 1 Fuga**

" _¿Todo bien?"_

" _Ya es de noche. Me hubiese gustado saber que no nos veríamos hoy, Parker. No estoy molesto. Bueno, sí. Pero creo que podríamos hablarlo. Anda, contesta el teléfono."_

" _¿No me piensas ni llamar? ¡Arrepiéntete!"_

" _Parker…"_

Su pulgar se detuvo a medio camino del texto que pensar enviar a un número del cual ya tenía sus sospechas. Desvió la mirada, molesto de la pantalla, echándole una mirada al paisaje que tenía en frente, que no era muy alentador que se dijera estando rodeado de menores de edad, a meses de graduarse finalmente del colegio, mientras debatía sus próximas acciones, recostando su espalda en su Camaro rojo de última generación. No hacía poco le habían aprobado su licencia de conducir, y ahora con mucho orgullo podía sacar a pasear las bellezas que con el tiempo ha ido recolectando a través de sus años, regalos de cumpleaños incluidos.

Con cierto aire de indiferencia, se ajustó las solapas de su chamarra, obsequio recién que le habían otorgado al unirse de manera oficial al equipo local de futbol en su universidad. La chamarra era llamativa, cómoda y agradable a la vista, dividida con los colores azul y amarillo, logrando un balance amigable. En su espalda, podía notarse el nombre del equipo, junto con el número siete que le representaba en el campo, y la mascota oficial del equipo: un intimidante cuervo negro de misteriosa y profunda mirada.

Resultaba curioso que terminara formando parte de algún club de deportes, puesto que no era ningún secreto que el reducido círculo interno de Anthony Edward Stark se sorprendieron al enterarse que él mismo (luego de tantas alabanzas e insistencias de parte de sus compañeros de Rugby), había aceptado finalmente su lugar en el equipo. Un puesto que según algunos, merecía tener por derecho al ser el primogénito y único heredero de uno de los hombres más adinerados y poderosos de todo el estado. Y cuidado si esta semana lograra finalmente en encabezarse como el primero de esa codiciada lista.

Era claro que para Anthony (que por insistencia, prefería que se dirigieran a él con el apodo de "Tony"), por ser hijo de quién es, y de haber nacido rico desde la cuna, estaba acostumbrado de manera natural a poseer y recibir lo mejor de lo mejor. A destacar siempre de una manera, independientemente de las circunstancias. Debido a ello, supuestos amigos y rivales, (sobre todo rivales), le rodeaban desde distintos ámbitos. Tony jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero reconocía que había tomado malas decisiones escogiendo a la gente que quería mantener de su lado. No todos en el mundo tenían buenas intenciones, y eso era algo que seguiría aprendiendo a como dé lugar.

Divisó a lo lejos como una figura en particular salía a tropezones del instituto. ¿Apurado, quizás? La vista de Tony le siguió como si de un halcón que perseguía a su presa se tratara, y una vez el chico estuvo afuera de la institución, esperó lo suficiente para que caminara inocentemente en su dirección, y fue ahí en donde Tony se interpuso, deteniendo su paso, imponiendo en cierta manera su presencia ante él.

El joven, moreno, de contextura rellena y pantalones anchos, se detuvo al instante. Colocó sus manos en alto y producto de la sorpresa, soltó un grito ahogado.

—Por las pelotas de… —Comenzó a decir, una vez recuperó el habla.

— ¿ _Dónde está_? —Cortó Tony, quitándose sus lentes de sol para lograr el efecto deseado. Al observar como el chico ponía su mejor expresión confundida, agregó: —Tu amigo, Leeds. ¿Dónde está Parker? —Gruñó, con su ansiedad aumentando a pasos agigantados.

Se habían conocido en una fiesta, un joven Peter derramando sin querer ponche en su ropa. Por suerte, Tony no había llevado ningún traje puesto, aunque por eso no disminuía las ganas de reclamarle y de humillar al culpable por el incidente. No obstante, todo eso se vino abajo apenas se topó con los ojos caoba más brillantes y expresivos que jamás hubiera encontrado.

Fue a partir de allí que comenzaron a hablarse, verse con frecuencia, incluso intercambiar números. A Tony le sorprendía la calidez de su compañía, lo grato que era. También le resultaba curioso que Peter se alejaba de sus parámetros, era diferente a las amistades de las que se venía rodeando. Sabía que Peter era muy joven, menor de edad incluso, pero nunca confirmó que tanto. Le llamaba la atención el conocer a alguien que ni bien estudiaba en una universidad, y a pesar de eso, no tener ningún problema en tratarle, de inclusive charlar por horas de múltiples temas sin llegar a aburrirse.

Peter era un caso especial. Quería conocerle mejor, incluirle poco a poco en su mundo. Sin embargo, no puede pasar por alto la mirada pomposa y desaprobatoria de su padre cuando lo invitó a su hogar y los presentó por primera vez. Tony sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Howard le diera el ultimátum de "establecer prioridades y no juntarte con gente que no es de tu mundo." A estas alturas de su vida, a sus diecinueve años y faltando un año exacto para poder graduarse de su carrera, ya Howard debería saber que no podía dominarle, en ningún aspecto. Bastante tuvo con llevarle a estudiar por años en un maldito internado, rezongó para sus adentros cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a visitarle. Pero a pesar de ello, logró tener nuevas experiencias y conocer a un par de amistades que pensaba conservar para siempre. Al menos, eso era lo único bueno por el que tantos malos y amargos ratos valieran la pena.

Ned Leeds, vecino de Parker y mejor amigo de éste, parecía un globo que poco a poco comenzara a desinflarse, ya que sólo pudo suspirar y mirarle de manera resignada. —Mire, Stark, posiblemente Peter siga en casa. —Ante esto, no reflejó su sorpresa en el rostro y alzó la ceja, instándole a continuar. —Peter… no ha venido a la escuela desde lo de su tío. Lleva dos semanas seguidas sin aparecer por aquí desde entonces.

¿Desde lo de su tío? Tenía el presentimiento de estarse perdiendo algo importante.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Graznó, cruzándose de brazos. Sólo pudo ganarse una mirada muy sorprendida en respuesta. La paciencia de Tony comenzaba a escasear. — ¡Habla ya!

— ¿Entonces es en serio que no lo sabe? ¡Si hasta apareció en los titulares y todo!

—Bueno, Leeds, tampoco es que me la pase leyendo los titulares a diario, tengo muchos asuntos por atender.

 _¿Qué mierda pasó? Eso es, finge indiferencia. Nadie tiene por qué saber que esto te está afectando, a saber la razón._

El moreno le lanzó una mirada ofendida, no creyendo su desplante de repentina arrogancia. Realmente no entendía como Peter podía disfrutar del trato con este tipo.

—Pues me parece muy raro entonces que Peter no se haya comunicado con usted. Su tío murió. —Escupió, sin preámbulos, con sus ojos a punto de humedecerse al recordar la imagen del noble y amable tío Parker, imaginando la devastación de su mejor amigo cada vez que lo recordaba. Ned fue completamente ignorante de cómo Tony dejó de respirar ante sus palabras. —Así que por esta vez, Stark déjelo en paz. Razones habrá tenido para no compartirle la noticia, y mal de su parte por no saberlo, cuando se la vive regodeando de conocer todo sobre la vida de todos. Con su permiso. —Con el rostro indignado, Ned volvió sobre sus pasos rodeando el camaro, y siguió su camino como si nada.

Tony ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, la noticia verdaderamente lo dejó anonadado.

Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Leeds resonaron en su mente. ¿Por qué Peter no le había contado?

Un inexplicable sentimiento de traición comenzó a inundarle, aunque técnicamente era más extrañeza al respecto. Se estaba sintiendo ligeramente fuera de lugar, como pocas veces se había sentido en situaciones que involucraran el fin de la vida de una persona. Su cabeza poco a poco le daba vueltas ante el rumbo veloz de sus pensamientos, ¿cómo pasó? ¿Por qué no le informaron?, ¿por qué no se informó? ¿Por qué no lo supo antes? Y la más importante y la que más tenía importancia en el presente: ¿ _Qué podía hacer_?

Sabía lo mucho que Peter adoraba a su tío. Había hablado varias veces de él en sus encuentros, cada vez que hablaron de los planes personales que tenían a futuro y de personas importantes que marcaron su vida, Ben Parker siempre figuraba allí, y Tony en ningún momento se había molestado ante esto, envidiando un poco como su amigo parecía llevarse de manera increíble con un pariente que desde un principio no fue su padre, pero que siempre le educó y se comportó como si lo hubiese sido.

 _Mientras que él…_

Sacudió la cabeza, pasando una mano por sus cabellos y soltando un suspiro resignado. Si la montaña no bajaba, entonces él no tendría más remedio que subir a la montaña. Tenía que saber cómo estaba Peter, el chico le había apoyado tantas veces en el pasado que no quería en ningún momento que pensara que Tony no le importaba en absoluto, cuando en realidad no es así.

Con la decisión ya tomada en su mente, mandando al carajo todos sus planes originales y posando una mano en su puerta, detuvo su tren de pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de una moto acercándose en su dirección. Tony palpó en sus bolsillos su celular, olvidando por completo que no había desactivado el modo "reunión", y volteó para confirmar sus sospechas.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el pelo castaño desgreñado y haciendo alarde de unas llamativas botas altas de cuero, el recién llegado caminó hacia él y enredó sus pulgares en la hebilla de su cinturón.

—Llegué tarde, por lo que veo.

— ¿Acaso sabías lo de Parker? —Acusó.

Con toda la fingida diplomacia del mundo que más de una vez le caracterizaba, James Buchanan Barnes alzó sus manos. —Técnicamente, no. Pero vengo de hablar con la amiga de una amiga, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, y pues, palabras van y vienen. También ayudó a que Olson se atravesara en camino y puede que sin querer le sacara las palabras a golpes.

Tony le miró fijamente.

—Él empezó. —Barnes se vio en la necesidad de aclarar.

—Te sugeriría mantener un perfil bajo, pero se vería muy hipócrita de mi parte, ¿no? —Ambos se carcajearon alegre, dándose un par de palmadas amistosas en los hombros. Tony se sintió ligeramente mejor, al saber que uno de sus mejores amigos le respaldaba.

—Me imagino que no piensas quedarte cruzado de brazos, ¿no? Yo puedo distraer a Jarvis, pero sólo por unos minutos.

Tony asintió, solemne.

—Dile a Steve y a los demás que me esperen, llegaré tarde pero no tengo intenciones de cancelar nuestra salida.

James soltó el aire de manera dramática. —No creo que sea posible contactar a Steve, se mostró muy entusiasmado ayudando a corregir algunos trabajos que la Profesora Carter le asignó, así que a saber cuándo esté disponible.

Tony levantó un dedo acusatorio en su dirección. —Date a respetar, no permites perder la guerra, soldado.

— ¡Estúpido! —Exclamó, divertido, queriendo lanzarle algo y Stark sólo pudo sonreír en respuesta, montándose finalmente en su carro. Le hizo una seña de paz al castaño, dando a entender que de esa manera le llamaría por si pasaba algo.

Barnes, con una sonrisa abochornada en sus labios, asintió en respuesta, viendo como su amigo corría a toda velocidad, perdiéndose de vista.

Ambos chicos conocían de sobra el camino y el destino que tenía en mente: Un particular edificio en Queens.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Capítulo medio corto, lo sé, mis disculpas por eso. No obstante, recibí en la tarde un molesto review en uno de mis Starkers, todo sarcástico y con intención de joder a personas que sí nos fascina nuestra preciosa ship Starker.

Así que no quise quedarme con las ganas de actualizar hoy, y voilá~ En todo caso, me las ingeniaré para una doble actualización esta semana, porque quiero y puedo jaja. Aún no decido los días fijos de publicación, pero ahí vamos viendo –risas-

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
